The Regrets of a Warrior
by Anime Fan18.0
Summary: Do not allow your judgment, under any circumstance, to be clouded by the feelings of arrogance and pride. Take it form one who knows; it can, and, if allowed, in fact will destroy your life if given the chance.” A father confesses his sins to his son.


**Anime Fan18.0 is proud to present...**

**...a previously secret story not known to the public...**

**...hosted by Fanfiction(.)net...**

**THE REGRETS OF A WARRIOR**

* * *

**A/N:** Oddly enough, it wasn't my idea to write this story. You see, a while ago we read "The Odyessey" in class and were assigned to create a short story of some sort, revolved around several different themes. I choose a theme revolving around Odysseus reflecting on his arrogance. As I wrote it, I decided that it would be cool to add some bonding between him and his son, Telemachus. And thus, a fanfic was made. Well, all I can say is I hope you enjoyed it as much as my English Teacher did. :)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm...is there a copyright on thousand year+ old stories? Meh, I'll go ahead and say I don't own the Odyessey or its characters and that, if Homer were still alive, would be copyrighted to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was quite the sensation; to be home after so many years of travel. My son, Telemachus, while not as brave or strong as I, has turned into a fine enough man. And my wife, Penelope, a woman with a rare amount of loyalty, is as lovely as ever, despite age's attempts on her beauty. It has been a long and grueling month as I, with the help of my servants, whom I've reprimanded for allowing my home to reach such a critical state, have worked to restore my palace to its former glory.

Now, a month later, I sit in my bedchamber, allowing my mind to wonder on things of the past. Among my many

adventures, I recalled my duel with the Cyclops, who, as Athena revealed to me, was related to the mighty water and earthquake god Poseidon. I first recalled how my quick thinking managed to save me and my men. Then my thoughts

shifted on how my arrogance and pride cost us dearly when I taunted the Cyclops and refused his pleas for forgiveness.

That adventure, out of all of them, stands out the most in my mind. Had it not been for my foolishness, we would have made it home and avoided the trials things to come. The cannibals of Laestrygonians, confronting Circe and convincing her to release my men from a horrible curse, avoiding the sirens, surviving a brutal storm caused by Zues, who was fighting on Helios' behalf (My men, against my orders, had his kine slain for meat and sacrifice), the suitors destroying my home and courting my wife-all could have been avoided had I not been so full hearty during the last few moments of that adventure.

I sat there, reflecting on that moment of foolishness, wondering how things would have been had I not allowed myself to fall into the temptations of arrogance and pride. I allowed my thoughts to wonder onto the future of my son. What choices might _he _make? Would he fall for the same temptation to place himself above others? As I thought about this, I decided that it was vital for me to have a counsel with him on this topic. After all, one of these days he will have to step up and take my place as king of Ithaca.

Quickly, I fetched a servant, who in turn I told to fetch my son, Telemachus, and bring him to me. It was not but a few moments pass from when I called the servant that I spotted him walking down the hall with my son.

"You summoned for me, Father?" he asked me as he approached.

"Indeed I have, oh great son of mine," I said in reply. I then invited him to join me in my chamber, so that we could discuss his future roles and duties as king of Ithaca. Once we situated ourselves comfortably in the room, I continued, "My son…as I have told you, for many years I battled all forms and variety of monsters, from the seductive sirens, to the terrible Cyclops. But not one day goes by that I don not recall how I could have avoided so much grief and heartache; how, in the span of mere seconds, everything changed. Because I allowed arrogance and pride to control me during my departure from the land of the Cyclopes, I was doomed for twenty years to roam the cruel, harsh seas." I paused amidst my speech so that our eyes may lock into each other, and that he may witness the full effects of what it was that I said. "My son, there will be times, when I am old and no longer fit to serve as king of this land, that you will be tempted by the same forces that drive foolish, prideful men. Do not allow your judgment, under any circumstance, to be clouded by the feelings of arrogance and pride. Take it form one who knows; it can, and, if allowed, in fact _will_ destroy your life if given the chance."

"Then allow me to bestow upon you the confidence I shall not," replied my son. "But, dear father, if I may ask, what inspired you to call upon me for this conference. Surely your mind is troubled to dwell on such things."

"Indeed it is..." I admitted, my expression taken on a more sullen form. "It is not easy for a man to live with the fact that he has essentially missed almost everything. You see, I've missed the glory days of our fair hound, Argus. I've missed growing old with your mother, Penelope. But, worst of all, I've missed _you_. I missed getting to raise you during your childhood. I missed teaching you the fine arts of hunting and the tricks of war. I missed the chance to laugh with you as we played. I missed the chance to teach you all of my wisdom. I missed it all, and for that, dear son, I am sorry." There must have been tears in my eyes, for I instinctively reached a hand out to touch and wipe my face. I could see, through the mask of water that blinded my own eye, that Telemachus too appeared saddened.

It was at that time that I'd sat down, in order to reign in my emotions. Telemachus to bent down to seat himself, beside me, and said, "Father, do not grieve on things past, of things that could have been, or of things that already are. What matters to me, and to your loving wife, is that you are with us _now_, and that you shall be for the rest of your days. So think not of the past; think of the present, and of things to come in the future. There is still time, Father, to do all you just described to me. There is still time for us to laugh, there is still time for us to play, there is still time for you to teach me the arts of hunting and the tricks and secrets of war. Most of all, there is still time for us to be _together_. And that is all I, or my mother, could ever ask for."

I had to smile. While he had not my strength, cunning, or bravery, he did have plenty of something that I, at times, seemed to lack; he had plenty of heart. Teary-eyed, and mystified by my son's character, I said,"Thank you, dear son; thank you for forgiving an old man of his sins."

At that moment, neither one of us could hold back the mighty flood in our eyes, and we embraced each other. During our combined weeping, we grieved those years lost to sea, but at the same time rejoiced in the many more years to come.


End file.
